Verbrechen der Inselbewohner
In einem US Weekly Interview wird Damon Lindelof gefragt, was es bedeutet, dass die Anderen gute Menschen sind und er antwortet mit einer Frage: "Wer hat mehr Personen getötet, seit sie auf die Insel gekommen sind, unsere Typen oder die Anderen?" Verbrechen der Verschollenen, auf der Insel Vier der fünf identifizierten Leichen auf dem Friedhof wurden von den Überlebenden selbst getötet. Ana-Lucia * Tötet eine weibliche Andere 2x07}} * Sperrt Nathan ein 2x07}} * Tötet Goodwin 2x07}} * Sperrt Jin, Sawyer und Michael ein 2x03}} * Tötet (versehentlich) Shannon 2x06}} * Sperrt Sayid nach Shannons Tod ein 2x08}} * Klaut Sawyer eine Waffe 2x20}} Charlie * Nimmt Heroin 1x02}} * Tötet Ethan 1x15}} * Greift Sayid an (schlägt ihn) 1x24}} * Greift Sun an 2x13}} Eko * Tötet zwei Andere 2x07}} * Greift Jin, Sawyer und Michael mit seinem Gebetsstock an 2x03}} * Greift Jin an (gibt ihm eine Kopfnuss), als er loszieht, um nach Michael zu suchen 2x05}} * Greift Locke an (gibt ihm eine Kopfnuss), als er versucht, ihn dazu zu bringen, das ? zu finden 2x21}} Jack * Leistet Edward Mars Sterbehilfe (zählt nicht als Mord) 1x03}} * Schlägt Sawyer mehrmals (Sawyer schlägt nicht zurück) 1x08}} * Sperrt Ben ein 2x14}} * Droht, Juliet mit der Scherbe eines Tellers zu töten, als er eingesperrt ist 3x01}} * Verletzt Bens Nierenbeutel in der Absicht, ihn zu töten, wenn seine Freunde nicht frei gelassen werden 3x06}} Jin * Greift Michael aufgrund eines Missverständnisses um die Rolex Uhr an 1x06}} * Greift Eko an (schlägt ihn), als er versucht, nach Michael zu suchen 2x05}} Kate * Klaut und verbrennt Joannas Pass, um sich als sie auszugeben 1x05}} * Breaking and Entering at the Swan 2x01}}, , * Conspiracy to poison Michael 1x22}} * Conspiracy to poison Jin (with the intent to make him sick) 1x22}} * Conspiracy to kidnap Mikhail Bakunin 3x11}} * Accessory in the killing of Mikhail Bakunin 3x12}} * Assaulted Juliet 3x14}} Locke * Greift Sayid an, als dieser versucht, das Notsignal zu triangulieren 1x07}} * Greift Boone an, bindet ihn an einem Stamm fest und setzt ihn unter Drogen 1x13}} * Greift Charlie an (schlägt ihn), nachdem er Aaron genommen hat 2x12}} * Sperrt Ben ein 2x14}} * Conspiracy to torture Ben 2x14}} * Conspiracy to kidnap Mikhail Bakunin 3x11}} * Murdered Mikhail Bakunin 3x12}} * Planted a bomb on a Submarine 3x13}} * Held Ben and Alexandra as hostages 3x13}} Michael * Greift Jin an, weil er glaubt, er habe sein erstes Floß angezündet 1x17}} * Greift Locke an und sperrt ihn in die Waffenkammer ein 2x11}} * Erschießt Ana-Lucia 2x20}} * Schießt Libby an, die später stirbt 2x20}} * Arbeitet mit den Anderen zusammen, um Jack, Hurley, Kate, Locke und Sawyer zu kidnappen 2x22}} Nikki * Attacked Paulo with a poisonous spider leading to his paralysis and almost certain death. 3x14}} Sawyer * Greift kurz nach dem Absturz Sayid an 1x02}} * Versucht, Edward Mars Sterbehilfe zu leisten 1x03}} * Greift Boone an (schlägt ihn), als dieser versucht, die Inhalatoren aus seinem Versteck zu holen 1x08}} * Greift Charlie an (schlägt ihn), weil er Claires Tagebuch aus seinem Versteck holt 1x14}} * Sperrt Jin ein, weil er ihn fälschlicherweise für den Schuldigen für den Floß-Brand hält 1x17}} * Klaut der Gruppe die Waffen, um sie als Bestechungsmittel zu verwenden 2x13}} * Erschießt einen Anderen, als er mit Michael unterwegs ist (als dieser versucht, sie in eine Falle zu locken) 2x23}} * Greift mehrere Andere, einschließlich Pickett und Ben an, als er eingesperrt ist und versucht, sich selbst zu befreien 3x02}} & Sayid * Sticht Sawyer in den Arm und trifft dabei eine Arterie 1x08}} * Foltert Sawyer 1x08}} * Greift Ben an 2x14}} * Sperrt Ben ein 2x14}} * Versuchte Ben zu ermorden 2x18}} * Kidnapped Mikhail Bakunin 3x11}} * Accessory in the killing of Mikhail Bakunin 3x12}} Shannon * Versucht Locke zu ermorden 1x21}} Sun * Vergiftet Michael unbeabsichtigt (bei dem Versuch, Jin zu vergiften) 1x22}} * Schießt Colleen an, die später stirbt 3x02}} * Assaulted Sawyer. 3x14}} Walt * Zündet das erste Floß an 1x17}} Verbrechen der Verschollenen, fern der Insel Ana-Lucia * Tötet Jason Elder 2x08}} Charlie * Kauft und nimmt Heroin 1x07}} & * Versucht, Francis Heathertons Erbstück zu stehlen 1x15}} Eko * Ist ein Bandenchef und Drogenschmuggler 2x10}} * Tötet als Bandenchef mehrere Männer und mindestens drei weitere in Yemis Kirche 2x10}} & Jack * Stalked his ex-wife 3x01}} * Greift seinen eigenen Vater Christian an 3x01}} Jin * Greift Byung Han bei seiner Arbeit für Mr. Paik an (obwohl er dies nur tut, um ihn vor dem Tod zu bewahren) 1x17}} * Greift Jae Lee an 3x02}} Kate * Tötet Wayne 2x09}} * Verantwortlich für den Autounfall, bei dem Tom Brennan getötet wird 1x22}} * Schießt bei einem Bankraub mehrere Männer an 1x12}} * Verletzt Ray Mullen bei dem Versuch, vor Edward Mars zu flüchten 1x03}} Locke * Arbeitet auf einer Marihuana-Farm 3x03}} * Droht mit vorgehaltener Waffe, einen Polizeibeamten (Eddie Colburn) zu töten 3x03}} * Unintentionally gets Peter Talbot killed by telling Anthony Cooper that Peter is on to the con of marrying his mother, not telling Peter the truth and not going to the police with what he knew. 3x13}} * Lying to police officers investigating the death of Peter Talbot. 3x13}} Nikki * Accessory in the murder of Howard L. Zukerman. 3x14}} * Stole $8 million in diamonds from Howard L. Zukerman. 3x14}} Paulo * Murdered Howard L. Zukerman with poisoned food. 3x14}} * Stole $8 million in diamonds from Howard L. Zukerman. 3x14}} Sawyer * Ist ein Betrüger 1x08}} & * Tötet einen Mann, weil er denkt, dass es der echte Sawyer ist 1x16}} Sayid * Foltert viele Staatsgefangene 1x09}} & * Tötet Omar 2x14}} * Hilft bei der Flucht von Nadia, einer Gefangenen 1x09}} Verbrechen weiterer Personen auf der Insel Danielle Rousseau * Tötet ihre Partner von der wissenschaftlichen Expedition (mindestens drei) und behauptet, es wäre Sterbehilfe 1x09}} * Foltert Sayid mit Elektroschocks 1x09}} * Entführt Aaron von Claire 1x24}} * Schießt Ben mit Pfeil und Bogen an 2x14}} * Conspiracy to kidnap Mikhail Bakunin 3x11}} * Conspiracy to murder Mikhail Bakunin (her statement that he should be killed) 3x11}} * Accessory in the killing of Mikhail Bakunin 3x12}} Desmond * Greift Kelvin an und scheint ihn versehentlich zu töten 2x24}} * Bedroht John, Jack und Kate mit einer Waffe und versucht, sie einzusperren 2x01}}, & Verbrechen weiterer Personen fern der Insel Desmond * Verurteilt, Anordnungen in der Königlichen Schottischen Armee nicht Folge geleistet zu haben 2x23}} Anthony Cooper * Cooper is a career criminal and con man. * Stealing $700,000 from Jimmy Bane 2x17}} * Attempted murder of Locke 3x13}} * Murder of Peter Talbot (Probable) 3x13}} Kelvin Joe Inman * Conspiracy to commit torture 2x14}} * Multiple violations of the Geneva Conventions as to treatment of prisoners of war 2x14}} Verbrechen der Anderen Ben * Greift Ana-Lucia an, während er eingesperrt ist 2x20}} * Ist verantwortlich für die Gefangennahme von Sawyer, Kate und Jack (und zeitweise Michael und Hurley) 2x24}} * Schlägt Sawyer und überzeugt ihn, dass ihm ein Schrittmacher in seine Brust eingepflanzt wurde, der ihn töten könnte, wenn sein Herzschlag 140 Schläge pro Minute überschreitet 3x04}} * Incarcerated Anthony Cooper 3x13}} Ethan * Droht, Claire, Charlie und alle anderen Überlebenden zu töten; greift Claire wahrscheinlich im Schlaf an 1x10}} & * Greift Jin und Charlie an 1x15}} * Hängt Charlie am Hals auf und tötet ihn fast 1x11}} * Entführt Claire und ihren ungeborenen Sohn Aaron 2x15}} * Greift Jack an 1x11}} * Tötet Scott 1x15}} Goodwin * Tötet Nathan 2x07}} Juliet * Versucht, Jack zu überreden, Ben bei der Operation zu töten 3x05}} * Tötet Pickett 3x07}} * Abducted Kate into the jungle in an attempt to manipulate her. 3x15}} Mikhail * Murder of Bea Klugh at her request 3x11}} * Shot Sayid in the shoulder 3x11}} * Assaulted Kate and Sayid 3x11}} * Assaulted Locke 3x11}} * Threatened to murder Kate, Locke and Sayid 3x11}} Pickett * Behandelt Sawyer mindestens zweimal brutal, als Reaktion auf Colleens Tod und droht, ihn zu töten 3x04}} Tom * Er und seine Begleiter entführen Walt vom Floß und nehmen ihn gefangen 1x24}} - * Nimmt Kate als Geisel und hält ihr eine Waffe an den Kopf 2x11}} Unbekannt * Schießt Sawyer auf dem Floß an (Sawyer schießt zuerst, die Anderen versuchen zuvor, Walt zu entführen) 1x25}} * Wirft einen Molotovcocktail auf das Floß, um es in die Luft zu sprengen 1x25}} * Schießt (noch einmal) auf Sawyer 1x25}} * Subjected Karl to brainwashing. * Gassed Kate and Jack and possibly Juliet 3x15}} Mögliche Verbrechen der Anderen * Töten den echten Henry Gale * Entführen Alex (laut Danielle) Die Vermissten Die folgenden Personen sind verschwunden. Sie wurden höchstwahrscheinlich von den anderen entführt und seitdem war nicht mehr viel von ihnen zu sehen. * Sieben namenlose Heckteil Überlebende, einschließlich drei in der ersten Nacht, ein blonder Typ, ein Typ mit Locken und ein Deutscher * Emma (Kind) * Zack (Kind) * Nancy * Eli * Jim * Cindy Chandler (verschwindet 1,5 km vom Lager entfernt) Wertungsliste und Analyse Eine (sehr) grobe Zusammenrechnung von dem Obigen, basierend auf schweren Taten. Beachte, dass diese Analyse auf der Tatsache basiert, dass 99% der Serie aus der Sicht der Überlebenden erzählt wird, deshalb könnte es sein, dass gewaltsame Taten der Anderen, die nicht vor dem Zuschauer begangen werden, fehlen. Alle diese Zahlen sind ein Minimum von dem, was zur Zeit bekannt ist. Jedoch zeigt ein genauerer Blick auf diese Wertungsliste, dass die Verschollenen außer bei den Entführungen und Angriffen die meisten Verbrechen begangen haben. Es ist noch nicht einmal klar, ob die Bedeutung von Entführungen bei den Anderen negativ ist - vielleicht sind Entführungen auf der Insel eine gute Sache, die die Anderen begehen, um ihren "Geiseln" ein sicheres Leben zu bieten. Die Anderen haben auch nur Überlebende angegriffen, um sie entführen zu können und nie als ein einzelnes Verbrechen, deshalb macht es Sinn, die Verbindung von Angriffen der Anderen mit Entführungen aus dem Angriffzähler rauszulassen. Siehe auch *Opferzahlen *Autounfall *Kämpfe und Attacken *Gute und Schlechte Menschen *Rivalität *Waffen Kategorie:Handlung Kategorie:Charaktere